


2AM

by 4racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4racha/pseuds/4racha
Summary: Hyunjin is having trouble sleeping.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 57





	2AM

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick drabble for yall since I haven't written in forever ♡

He stares at his phone, sighing as if he's disappointed with himself. Or the world. But it's probably a mixture of both. It's too late to think vivid ideas and thoughts and the sound of his stomach grumbles add onto the distractions. Hyunjin tried to ignore it though, knowing how terrible it is to ignore his body on account he's faced the consequences of it before.

But he can't help it. 

He tries to change the scene: he lies down on his bed, adjusts his legs properly so he is perfectly parallel to the sides of the bed as he puts both blankets over him. It's colder in his room than usual but he tries not to think too much of that either. Hyunjin, then again, places the phone directly in his line of sight. Nothing's really changed other than the fact that he was facing up at the phone rather than down. Even so, it didn't seem to leave much of a different effect than earlier.

“Fuck, I should sleep,” he hissed at himself as he continued to scroll on his feed. Hyunjin knows he does this a lot, and he tries to call himself out as if his inner self would actually listen. But his inner self knows the distraction isn't the phone lit upon his face or the habitual thumb scrolling over pictures he's seen before. This was all to keep him preoccupied. 

He exits the app on his phone and goes directly to his messages but hesitantly hovers over names with his right thumb. Hyunjin isn't exactly sure why his brain and muscles can't connect in decision-making and lets out a grunt. Instead of messaging the numbers, he mutes the chat; afraid of messages he would wake up to in his notification. He knows this isn't how he should tackle a problem, but he does it anyway. 

He groans and runs his free hand down his face from his forehead and cups his hand around his chin, pushing his thumb and pointer into his cheeks. He squeezes them as his mouth protrudes forward, an attempt to make himself feel less aggravated. It doesn't work and Hyunjin was starting to get tired.

Not for sleep but of himself. He's sick of it. He let's go of his cheeks and rests his hand on his cheek as the other hand was still scrolling on his phone, as if it would help as well. It was hopeless at this point and Hyunjin knew it. 

He locks his screen but quickly presses the lock button again to see his dimly lit screen again. He stares at the lockscreen for a bit, as if he was waiting for it to speak to him with advice to feel better. It's no use. He knows this as well.

As if his phone could read his mind, a notification popped up. However, Hyunjin sighed seeing it was only his hyung asking if he was awake. He replied and immediately after hitting send, he got a call.

"Hello?" He answered, a bit groggier than usual.

"Something keeping you up, huh?" Changbin asked. He snickered when Hyunjin grunted.

Hyunjin was upset and relieved that his hyung knew him all too well. "Talk to me."

"Aren't you gonna wake up Jisung?"

"No, he's next to me on his laptop editing a video," Changbin replied, a hint of adoration in her voice. "We can talk. C'mon, it's not like Jisung doesn't know anyway. Did you talk to Felix?"

Hyunjin shifted and turned to his other side as he adjusted his phone to his ear. "Yeah, we talked."

"Did it go well?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't sound like it with that one-worded answer," Changbin hummed. "She's not with you?"

"Hyung, we just started dating…"

"Oh!" he gasped on the line. "So, it's official now. Hm, why don't you sound as excited as I am right now?" Hyunjin ruffled his hair in frustration, the silence giving his hyung somewhat of a hint. "Are you scared?"

"Why do you know me so well?" Hyunjin whined in annoyance. "I mean… did you feel this way with Jisung? When you started dating him?"

"Of course I did," Changbun replied with a nod. "Who wouldn't be scared to start a relationship? It's normal." Judging by the silence, he decided to continue to speak. "Sounds to me like you're thinking in advanced though, huh?"

"How did you know?" Hyunjin groaned. He rolled around the bed and tangled himself in the sheets out of frustration and embarrassment.

"I've known you for far too long. Plus, I'm the same," Changbin confessed with a sigh. "I thought way too far in advance about my relationship with Jisung. Heck, I'll even admit I thought about marrying him and that scared the  _ hell _ out of me." The two were silent for a moment before he softly spoke. "But I tried not to let that scare me from where we are now."

"I don't follow," Hyunjin pouted. 

"Don't scare yourself from the unknown. Just enjoy where you are now with Felix. Even in the little things. Like how Jisung is singing to Michael Buble with his airpods in while editing," he giggled. "He sounds terrible. It's endearing."

Hyunjin grimaced but smiled after hearing his hyung giggle. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, yeah. I'll do just that. S-should I… text him?"

"Yeah, Felix's definitely awake," Changbin hummed. "He's probably tossing and turning just as much as you are. Aww, what a cute couple!" He laughed when Hyunjin audibly let out a fake gagging noise at the tease.

But Hyunjin was grateful. He thanked his hyung and bid him and Jisung (who was still singing) a farewell before ending the call. He fixed himself in his bed and took in a deep breath. At least Hyunjin knew he wasn't alone with these feelings. 

After exhaling, he looked at his phone again, holding it above his head as he stared at the screen directly at his boyfriend's number. He wasn't sure why he was anxious and excited at the same time, but he hopes it was a sign for something good. He dialed Felix's number quickly and let the dial tone ring in his ear. And when he heard that deep, soft, and calming voice, he smiled. Hyunjin knew there was nothing to fear.


End file.
